


Forever Yours

by C1ashi1dr



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Basically Where I'm Gonna Put All the Asks I Get From Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Escape Attempts, F/F, Gen, adding tags as I go, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are well known throughout the universe, but they're really just two women in love. Who, you know, just happen to save the universe on a consistent basis.A collection of the shorter asks I get on Tumblr
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. good enough

**Author's Note:**

> just what it says on the tin guys. if it's a shorter ask on my tumblr, it goes here, just to keep things organized for me.
> 
> this first ask was from anonymous saying 34 for the drabble numbers

“Well, this certainly isn’t an ideal situation,” Yaz said, tugging gently on the ropes around her wrist. The Doctor was equally bound, hands behind her back as the two of them were paraded down the street. It was meant to be a simple relaxing day of adventuring, poking around a small village on a distant planet. Yaz couldn’t remember its name. As it often was with the Doctor, things almost immediately started going wrong, starting with the TARDIS landing on sacred grounds.

Needless to say, the rest of the day had gone south very quickly. Angry villagers and riots kinds of south.

“Didn’t mean to muck it up this bad,” the Doctor said apologetically under her breath. “But at least Graham isn’t here complaining about how hungry he is.” That got a laugh out of Yaz, who shook her head the moment the words were spoken.

“He’s not here to defend himself, be nice,” Yaz said and she was going to say more when one of the aliens about her smacked the back of her head. She lurched forward, only caught by a hand at the collar of her shirt, someone hauling her back to her feet before she could hit the mud. When she glanced back, the Doctor’s gaze was murderous, dark and Yaz felt a pang of fear despite herself. It was so easy to forget that the Doctor was so ancient.

They were marched to a small cave on the edges of the village and thrown in, tied to a stone column in the middle and left alone. Not even a guard stood in front of the cave. Back to back, hands tied together, Yaz and the Doctor sat in silence for a good thirty seconds before the Doctor started rambling.

“Musta landed in the wrong time again, been meaning to stop doing that but it seems like I can’t help it. Really meant for this to be a nice date, you’ve been asking about it forever and I have to go and screw up all again.” Yaz could hear the self-depreciation in the Doctor’s tone, the bitterness at yet another day gone wrong.

“Hey, none of that,” Yaz said gently. “You’re here, I’m here, it’s perfect. Don’t worry about it.” The Doctor sighed and wiggled a bit, her fingers brushing against Yaz’s. In any other context it may have been romantic, but it only reminded of how uncomfortable it was sitting with her arms tied about her back. Her arms were starting to get a bit stiff, so she reached out and touched the Doctor’s fingers with her, once again making contact. “As much as I love being tied to a pole with you, I’d love it if you could get us out of this.”

“Can you get my sonic?” the Doctor asked. “Pocket, the one it was in last time.”

Yaz reached, grunting with success when her fingers caught the Doctor’s jacket, moving up to the pocket until she could shove her hand into it, searching through the pockets for the small instrument.

“Got it yet?”

“Not yet,” Yaz grumbled. “Remind me to remind you to get all these custard creams out of here.” The Doctor made a noise of protest, but finally, finally her hand wrapped around the sonic screwdriver, passing it off deftly to the Doctor. A couple moments later, the ropes fell about their hands and Yaz drew hers in front of her, rubbing her wrists.

“See?” the Doctor said, getting to her feet with seemingly boundless energy. “Not so bad after all.”

“’s good enough,” Yaz replied teasingly, muffling the Doctor’s protest with a chaste kiss. “Let’s get outta here before they realize we’ve escaped.”


	2. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yaz, c'mon, there’s no time to waste, you’ve got to put this one.” In her hands, the Doctor was clutching a mismatched rainbow jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thank you to [@zanthetran](https://zanthetran.tumblr.com/) for sending me this prompt! go check out his work, he's pretty awesome!

Yaz stumbled into the TARDIS right on the heels of the Doctor. She nearly tripped over the door frame but the Doctor was there to grab her under the arms and pull her the last distance, the door falling shut behind them just as the creatures who had been chasing them had started to attack. The Doctor held her for a single moment longer before moving back around to the console.

“What were those, Doctor?” Yaz asked her girlfriend, puffing quietly. She’d never show it, but the run had drained her of most of her energy. The Doctor glanced back over her shoulder for a moment before returning to her move about the console, dashing, flicking switches, pulling levers. However, though Yaz strained her ears as much as she could, she couldn’t hear the familiar whistling groan of the TARDIS moving. “Doctor?”

“Give me a sec, Yaz,” the Doctor said, continuing to move. Finally, she slumped against the central column, breathing heavily. “Alright, good news or bad news?”

“Good news,” Yaz replied almost instantly. She frowned, carefully approaching the Doctor to rest a hand on her jacket, gently running her fingers along the fabric.

“Good news is the TARDIS is strong enough to keep us safe. They can’t get in as long as those doors are closed,” the Doctor said, looking up from the cushion her arms had made for her. They stood like that for another moment before the Doctor pushed away from the console and turned to face her properly.

“And the bad news?”

“The TARDIS is stuck. Just a bit, mind, but enough that we can’t go anywhere unless I get that part that we came for. I were hoping we could hop forward a bit and grab it when they lost interest in us, however the TARDIS just doesn’t want to budge. I’m sorry.”

“So we have to go back out there?” Yaz clarified, gripping the Doctor’s fingers tightly in her own.

“Well, we could just stay in here forever,” She gave a little grin but chuckled nervously at Yaz’s glare. “But if you want to be able to leave…yes,” The Doctor said. “And sooner would be better than later, they’re probably still a little confused about what’s going on.” She fidgeted with one of the switches, face pensive. Yaz narrowed her eyes.

“There’s a catch, isn’t there?” she asked.

“No!” The Doctor said immediately, then looked a little sheepish. “Well, yes, but it’s not a huge one. Just a teeny tiny one.” She grinned slightly and grabbed Yaz’s other hand, tugging her into the depths of the TARDIS.

A few moments later, Yaz was already backing out of the wardrobe room.

“No,” she said simply.

“Yaz, c'mon, there’s no time to waste, you’ve got to put this one.” In her hands, the Doctor was clutching a mismatched rainbow jacket. “C'mon, they’ll not recognize the scent and the color will confuse them. I’ll be wearing something very similar, just do this for me, okay?”

“Doctor, I love you, but ’m not putting it on,” Yaz said, even as the Doctor tried to shove the jacket into her hands.

“Yaz, this is a matter of life or death,” the Doctor said, though a whine was creeping into the edges of her voice. Yaz witheld a chuckle. “I won’t take pictures or anything, we just need to get past those creatures and then you can take it off. I promise.”

“Doctor, I’m not wearing that!” Yaz cried, even as the Doctor started to chase her, the horrendous rainbow jacket still clutched in her grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come give me prompts [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, my ask box is always open (here's the [prompt list](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/post/622384885033811968/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try) this prompt came from)
> 
> stay safe and stay sane, fam
> 
> ~~jo


	3. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor get stuck in a cabin in the middle of a raging storm and Yaz can't keep her feelings secret anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just dropping off a thanks to [@sunflowersandcats](https://sunflowersandcats.tumblr.com/) for sending me the prompt. You're the best!

The wind outside the meager cabin howled, water lashing against the formerly dusty window panes, and inside, Yaz curled up by the tiny fire with a blanket about her shoulders. She was shivering, clothes soaked through as the Doctor bounded around the small space, sonicing the lights so they would turn on. Even after being out in the strong storm for nearly 30 minutes while they searched for the TARDIS (finding the cabin instead, not that Yaz was complaining) the Doctor seemed to have bottomless energy.

“Get warmed up, Yaz,” she tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen. “I’ll try to see if I can find any food. Y'need your strength." 

"So do you, Doctor,” Yaz said quietly, watching the Doctor with undisguisable awe. Despite all their time together (which had only increased when Ryan and Graham had left) the Doctor seemed as oblivious as she’d been when they’d first begun traveling and Yaz’s crush had only been fascination at the time. No matter how her feelings grew, Yaz had kept a handle on them, a lid over everything so the Doctor wouldn’t be too scared. She seemed to be skittish around situations that she had little control over or heavy emotional talks or really anything that wasn’t having adventures and gallavating about the universe. 

“I’ll be fine,” the Doctor said, tossing a pan and a few cans onto the counter. “I’m always fine. A little rain isn’t gonna do me any harm.” It was only them that she seemed to notice the sopping coat hanging from her frame. She shrugged it over quickly and rolled up her sleeves, grinning at Yaz before she set about cooking…something.

The fire grew steadily warmer as the minutes ticked by and Yaz watched the Doctor, starting to relax in the little bit of warmth she was being offered. The blanket was heavy about her shoulders and the sound of the Doctor moving around the kitchen lulled her into a light doze until a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

“Uh, finished the food,” the Doctor said, and it may have been a trick of the light but Yaz could have sworn she was blushing. “You feeling alright, Yaz?” The Doctor pressed the back of her palm to Yaz’s forehead and the human sighed quietly at the contact. Her hand was far colder than it normally felt, but Yaz leaned into it for a second, chasing it for a brief second when the Doctor pulled her hand away.

“Look, Doctor-”

“Gonna go get more wood!” the Doctor declared, scampering towards the door. “The fire’s looking really small and it needs to last all night.”

“Doctor, the wood’s going to be completely drenched and unusable.” Yaz frowned, wondering what had gotten into her. “Just come and sit by the fire, it’s fine." 

The Doctor looked a little apprehensive, but finally she wandered back over to where Yaz was sitting and plopped onto the ground with a quiet huff. They sat in silence for a moment, the sound of the storm raging outside before Yaz turned to look at the Doctor, watching the shadows dance across her face. She looked pensive, a little uncertain but not uncomfortable. 

"Doctor?” Yaz asked and the Doctor started. Bravery had never been something that Yaz recognized in herself. Sure, others said she was brave (the Doctor said it all the time) but she could never see it. She was just doing what needed to be done. But now…with nerves battling in her stomach and the Doctor looking at her with that eager expression, confusion tinting the edges of her eyes, Yaz knew what bravery was, and she knew she had it. “I have to tell you something.”

“Okay,” the Doctor breathed and for a moment all was silent beyond the wind and rain and thunder roaring in the background, matching the unsteady beat of Yaz’s heart. And then Yaz carefully leaned forward, hand coming up to brush the Doctor’s cheek as the blanket fell away from her shoulder. There was a moment where Yaz paused, lips a hairs breadth away from the Doctor’s eyes searching hers to see if this was something she wanted. The Doctor stared at her, eyes wide for a moment before they fluttered shut and she closed the gap between them and Yaz found herself suddenly quite grateful for the stupid, awful, brilliant storm that had brought them to this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt list](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/post/622384885033811968/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try)
> 
> until next time,
> 
> ~~ jo


	4. When Thunder Came Calling, You Were There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out simply enough, a girl's night at the Khan flat while Yaz's family was away for an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt came in from @mr-walkingrainbow. thanks so much for taking the time to drop off a prompt for me!

It had started out simply enough, a girl's night at the Khan flat while Yaz's family was away for an evening. The Doctor had dropped them off in Sheffield, intent on leaving them until the weekend, when she would return and take them to their next adventure. However, Yaz had paused in the doorway of the TARDIS, glanced back over her shoulder while the Doctor moved around the console.

"You wanna come to mine?" Yaz asked. "My parents and Sonya aren't gonna be home 'til later this evening, we can watch a movie or somethin'. Get take out." She chewed a bit on her lip when the Doctor looked up at her, eyebrows raised slightly.

"You sure?" the Doctor asked. "Wouldn't want to impose on your time off, since it's time off from me. And the TARDIS. And the whole adventure thing." She huffed, probably realizing that she was rambling. "If you want me there, I'd love to but if you're just asking to be polite, I'll be alright here by myself." Yaz could see the look in her eyes, apprehensive, closed off, like it had been since she'd told them about Gallifrey.

"You're not imposing at all," Yaz said, and when the Doctor still looked unsure she gave a small smile. "I'd love to have you there." Then the Doctor beamed, and it was a little dimmer than what it used to be, but Yaz didn't want to push anymore than she already had so she let it go.

It wasn't until much later that things started to go wrong. They'd set up a movie (the Doctor chose some sci-fi flick that someone had gotten for a horrible birthday present or some such occasion) and the Doctor had set about critiquing its inaccuracies. in any other instance, Yaz would have been annoyed but it was fun watching the Doctor get so worked up about technical problems, pouting when Yaz chuckled at her.

"It's not funny, Yaz," The Doctor said, indignant. "They've got time travel all wrong, as usual. You'd think you humans would figure it out just a little bit, but I swear you get further and further from what it actually is." She shook her head. "It's shameful, is what it is." Her statement was punctuated by a loud burst of thunder from outside. Yaz jumped, heart rate spiking considerably as a smaller, quieter thunderclap sounded after it. "Must be a storm coming."

"Probably, yeah," Yaz said quietly, hoping that the Doctor couldn't hear the tremor in her voice. She shouldn't have been so naive, as the moment she spoke, the Doctor's head whipped around and her brow creased with concern.

"You okay?" she asked, scooting a bit closer as it started to rain. "Just some thunder."

"Yeah," Yaz lied, hoping it wouldn't be questioned. She should have known it wouldn't be so easy, however, as the Doctor frowned a bit. ""m not scared or anything, just a bit startled is all. Weren't expecting it."

"It's alright to be scared of it, y'know," the Doctor said. "Not one to judge fears, me, there's plenty of things to be scared of in the universe. Even here on earth." She scooted a bit closer to Yaz, until their knees were touching, and suddenly Yaz wasn't quite so worried about the sounds from outside. "So no judgement. Promise."

"Never liked storms," Yaz admits eventually, when another thunderclap makes her jump and the Doctor offers up the blanket she'd been curled up under previously. "Ran away once, got caught in one, didn't know where I was or when my parents would come for me."

The Doctor hummed and laced their fingers together, offering a squeeze for comfort. Between the warmth of the blanket, and the Doctor's slightly cooler fingers, Yaz felt some of the tension melt away from her, even as rain continued to pour and the thunder continued to roll. The Doctor started talking quieter than before, rambling about almost nothing, but it was enough for Yaz to focus on until she slipped into sleep, disregarding the continuous rumble in the distance. Somewhere, a part of her knew the Doctor would do whatever it took to keep her safe and it was enough to lull her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inbox [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) is open so please drop by a throw me a prompt. it means the world to me.


	5. I'm The One to Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor never means for things to go wrong, but sometimes she can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit angsty with an eventual happy ending.

“I can fix this!” The Doctor shouted as she dashed across the corridor, fingers sweaty as she struggled to keep a hold of Yaz’s hand. The rest of the Fam was behind them, she could hear their footsteps against the metal plating on the floor. She turned down a sharp corridor, Yaz’s hand almost slipping from hers. 

Alarms blared loudly overhead and the Doctor was sure that Ryan had said something but she couldn’t quite hear it over all the noise. The blood rushing in her ears, the alarms and Yaz’s rapid breathing from slightly behind her, all of it was overriding her other senses. Her hearts were beating far faster than they should have been and, though she normally wouldn’t let herself feel it, panic was rising in her chest. Things had turned south very quickly and the Doctor really had herself to blame.

It had started off as a simple adventure, something to get the Fam back into the run of things after a long break. After their encounter with the Dalek, they'd wanted to take a break from traveling and the Doctor couldn't' fault them for that. It was always hard for her companions to witness her interacting with Daleks. 

It was never her best side, more likely her worst side that they finally got a glimpse of and the Doctor always felt more than a little guilty when they were forced to see it. Thus, a little trip to keep their minds off things.

What had started as a simple investigation into some strange noises at the edges of the woods of a small village quickly turned into an encounter with a secret conspiracy to overthrow the local planetary government.

The Doctor had done her usual posturing, pretending like she was someone harmless to the group, infiltrating their underground base with her psychic paper and a good lie. But she'd gotten too cocky, revealed her identity to the group far too early in the game to be effective. Everything had backfired on her, the sonic had been tuned to the wrong frequency to deactivate their robotic army, she'd managed to anger them enough to set off the chain reaction to launch the army, and then they'd started chasing the Doctor and her Fam.

"I can fix it," The Doctor repeated, panting heavily as they rounded another corner. She skidded to a stop at a fork in the corridor. "You three go back to the TARDIS," the Doctor ordered, motioning down the other corridor. "I'm going to try and stop them from doing anything else to destroy the planet. Get in the TARDIS, close the doors, and don't open them until I get there, understand?"

"Yeah." Ryan was the first one to speak. "Yeah, understood. C'mon, let's do as she says." With a few glances back, the Fam started down the corridor. Yaz wouldn't stop looking back at her, and the Doctor waited until they'd turned and were out of view before she started running again, only slowing when she came across one of the members of the conspiracy (not robotic, unfortunately, it would have been easier that way)

"Look, I'm surrendering myself," she said, holding her hands up. "Don't have any weapons. Don't really carry them, me. Not a very weapony person, there's not much-"

"Shut up," one of them said. "I don't want to hear anything from you." They jabbed a gun into the Doctor's side and she flinched away from it. Still, she could hear the others running, still making their way towards the TARDIS. 

"Alright, alright," the Doctor said, and she let them lead her away, ears still straining for sounds of the Fam getting to the TARDIS. "You'll leave my friends alone, right?" 

"Of course," came the answer, but the Doctor narrowed her eyes. She didn't hear the telltale sounds of the TARDIS door slamming closed (Ryan always slammed the door) nor did she get a mental nudge to tell her that the fam had made it safe. The Doctor opened her mouth, about to speak, when there was a shout from behind her.

"Doctor!" It was Yaz, standing at the end of the corridor, hair disheveled slightly from all the running, face slightly flushed, but eyes alight with rage. She held a small pipe in her hands, pointing it at the two people flanking the Doctor. "Let her go!"

"Who are you to order us around?" One growled, pulling out the gun that had been waved at the Doctor only moments prior. The Doctor froze, glancing between the three of them as she tried to figure out a solution.

_ I can fix this _ , she told herself, continuing to look around. If she could just get to her sonic screwdriver without being spotted, she might have a chance of getting both of them out of there without anyone getting hurt. Well, without the Fam getting hurt at any rate. As she started to reach for her pocket, trying to keep her movements casual, a shot rang out through the air. In mere seconds Yaz had dropped to the ground, clutching her side. 

"Yaz!" the Doctor shouted, lurching forward to help her. She shoved the person closest to her away, overcome with a strength that she'd not felt in a while. Screwdriver in hand, she aimed it towards the other one with the gun, free hand over her ear as it emitted a high pitched whine. She didn't stop running, however, moving towards Yaz as fast as her feet could carry her. The moment she reached her companion's side, she dropped onto her knees next to her. 

"I'm alright," Yaz murmured, grimacing as she struggled to sit up. Her right hand was pressed against the left side of her abdomen, holding it tightly but she mustered up a grin for the Doctor who fussed quietly over the wound. "Just a graze. He couldn't aim for shite."

"This is all my fault," The Doctor said miserably. "If I hadn't insisted on bringing us here, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and we probably wouldn't have had to run so much..." She rubbed the back of her neck, but Yaz only shook her head with a small smile.

"It's alright," she insisted. "Now help me up so we can get out of here." The Doctor nodded mutely, and looped an arm around Yaz’s shoulder, helping her hobble to the TARDIS before their pursuers could recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the anon who sent this to me ([@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/)) and i hope you lovely readers have a wonderful day/night/whatever time you're reading this
> 
> ~~jo

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr ( [@joanwolfe](https://joanwolfe.tumblr.com/) ). if you want an ask to appear here, send one in. i love hearing from you guys


End file.
